


Three short fics

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three mini fics from prompts on the LJ NCIS Drabble site. </p>
<p>Silence, Sensible and Quotes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three short fics

Sound of quiet

Initially, Tony sticks with his usual patterns.  Come home from work, turn on the TV to whatever show or game is playing.  The radio is on in the kitchen as well when it’s his turn to put together dinner.  After dinner, there may be some action flick or a brooding film noir.

But gradually, with Jethro’s not-very-subtle encouragement, he goes from TV to just the radio; from top 40 to classical.

And then nothing.

They come home from work and leave everything off.  Tony turns his cell phone off (Jethro will pick up any emergencies) and they trade only an occasional comment making dinner. 

Afterwards, they might go into the basement and Jethro works on his boat or whatever his latest project is.  Tony joins him with a book, sitting in the recliner they moved downstairs just for him.  Occasionally, Jethro will ask for some assistance and an hour later, Tony finds himself engrossed in sanding or painting or whatever task Jethro’s taught him.

Other times, they sprawl on the couch, one at each end, books in hand.  And Jethro runs a hand up Tony’s shin making Tony purr. 

Tony thought he’d miss the noise, but now he revels in the quiet of his home.

\--

Sensible

The right thing to do would be to walk away.  It was one night, both so drunk Tony was surprised that everything worked.  It didn’t mean anything and from the way Gibbs won’t meet his eyes, he’s sure the other man is regretting it.

It’s become so obvious, Ziva looking at him with a puzzled expression.  He overheard part of a whispered conversation between Abby and Tim, just “argument” and “angry,” but enough to confirm they’re now officially part of the office gossip.

At least no one knows what’s really going on and why Gibbs barely acknowledges him.  Tony knows this from Ducky’s encouraging, “Chin up, Tony; whatever happened, Jethro doesn’t stay angry long.”

After a week of avoiding each other and talking as little as possible, Tony’s in the elevator ready to go home when Gibbs steps in.  For a minute, Tony thinks it’ll be another uncomfortable meeting and wonders if he can get out before the door closes. 

Gibbs surprises him by reaches down and shutting off the elevator so the emergency lights come on.  They both stand quietly, looking at each other.  “What you said the other day…did you mean it, Tony?”

Drunk as he was, Tony remembers everything from their night together.   All the stupid things he moaned into Gibb’s neck that should be embarrassing in the light of day.   “Yes.”

Gibbs nods and turns the elevator back on.  “Be at my house at 8 tonight.”

 

\--

Quote “If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything.”  ― [Mark Twain](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1244.Mark_Twain)

 

Gibbs has a rule for real life; if you tell the truth, you don’t have to remember anything. 

Undercover or during an investigation, it obviously doesn’t apply.  Gibbs will easily lie and make up an entire life story when needed.  But in real life, he tells the truth.  

He doesn’t tell Vance that it’ll get better or it gets easier; he tells him you force yourself to go on.  He tells Tim that he would be proud if Tim were his son.   He tells Ducky that even when his mother didn’t recognize him, Ducky made her feel safe.

And he tells Tony that this time it’s forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Drabble there is 100 to 500 words, which is good, because I can never hit 100!


End file.
